The dark side
by Cadixon1331
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**6 people, 6 kids to better fit. Incapable of doing such horrors in the public eye. But anything is possible when your a psychopath...**

A group of 6 young, promising children. But dont be too quick to judge, those aren't their only attributes. Add cold, heartless, murderous, deceitful, demonic, and conscienceless. How do I know so much about them? That's an easy question, I'm one of them


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1, the plan that started it all

Who are we you may ask? well we are just like any other group. We're together and we have our unique interests. Our interests are just different from everyone else's, they like dating and sports, we like murdering, and dismembering. Why do we like these things, we all have our reasons. I was always like this, it went from bugs, to lizards, to cats, to dogs, to humans. I'm always in search of my next thrill. I never killed a human before I met Connor, the mind of our plan, he showed me that humans are more of a thrill then animals. I still remember the first man I killed, he was walking down a street while I was in an alleyway and when he came walking by I hit him in the shin with a crowbar, I saw his shin bend and snap, I heard his screams, and then I hit him in the mouth with the crowbar, his teeth broke and fell out of his mouth. Blood was drowning him, I couldn't believe that 2 hits had him so damaged. It was such a rush, I could barley contain my excitement. We have his body under my house, we buried it under there. We have buried many bodies under that house, decaying and rotting. I did this one time, and I knew I had to do it again...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2, the growing group

The third person to join our group was a girl named teagan. Shes wasn't wanting to join us at first but then Connor said something that made her "click" and after that one conversation, I never saw an emotion from her again. The most I saw was a fake smile in our albums. She had never quite killed anything larger than a rat before, I showed her the way. I could see she liked to kill, I could see it in her eyes. It took some training but when she was ready for her first, she was ready! She said she knew who she wanted to go after first. I said it may not be a good idea to kill someone you know. But she said that everyone hated him and it could have been anyone. I asked who, and she said it was her landlord at her apartment building. So she snuck into her landlords bedroom in the middle of the night and taped his mouth shut, He couldn't scream at her mother anymore about problems in the building that she complained about. She taped down his hands, he could no longer raise his hand at her mother or beat on the walls. She taped down his hips, he could no longer throw vulgar motions at her and her mother. She taped down his feet, and for once HE was at HER mercy, and she had none. She pulled a needle out of her hair, Then another. She put them both at his eyes. Then with her head, she drove the needles into his eyes, he could no longer look at pornography of underage women. He awoke and couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything. As little pools of blood began pouring out of his eyes he shook his head and tried to fend off the best he could, but he could not. She drove nails through his hands using a claw hammer she has stowed in her jacket, shattering the bones in his hands, he could no longer hit someone when they didn't have rent money on time. He could however writhe in pain screaming the best he could. She pulled a large nail out of her jacket, and I saw what she was doing, she put the nail and lined one foot on top of the other, and she put the nail on top of his foot and drove that through with the same hammer she used for his hands. He started to lose consciousness from the blood loss but kept fighting as hard as he could. But he couldn't move much, she just crucified him minus the cross. Then she pulled out a medium sized screw and lined it up with his forehead, she pulled out her hammer one more time, she lined it up with the nail, she rose it up slowly in the air, and with one swing of the arm, the landlord was no more. Blood began pouring from his skull and he had ceased movement. Teagan looked at her first kill with no facial expression whatsoever. She simply walked out of the room. I however, stared at the masterpiece that had just been left in the bed, astonished, she was much more creative than me. And I liked it. When we got back to our little hideout, I told Connor in great detail what she had done. He stared at her and was amazed that she was so devious. We then decided that she would be on our group if she wanted, and she did. So there we had our third member.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3, completing our circle

We went on with only three members for the next 2 months. We killed 5 people between then and now, including a retired minister, i hope he was able to find his "jesus" or his "god". We also killed a six year old boy and his eight year old sister, their father, and a nurse returning home from the hospital. These killings were heinous, but that's what made them special. The fact that people were gonna miss these people, that people were gonna be hurt by this. We soon found that we were gonna need to bring on another member, someone to help us raise the body count. We started looking around, we saw this one child, Cameron. He always seemed socially detached. So we saw him as a perfect fit, all we had to do was convince him that what we were doing was worth the possible consequences. We had a rather easy time of it. He had already wanted to kill something, but didn't know how to pull it off. So once we had offered our services, he was fully on board. His first was simple, but vicious. He used a hunting blade he got from his father and he sliced through the neck of a 17 year old boy until he felt the bone. He finished off with slicing down the boys temples and let the boy bleed out. This was just proof that he belonged with us. There we had it, our group was growing ever larger, we only needed a few more people and we would have been complete. Luckily on Cameron's second kill, we found them. Cameron needed a second taste of blood, so we took him to one of the most loved children in the school, Mitchell, he was mentally challenged and really sweet. And that's why we needed him to die. We snuck into his window, his room was dark, we could barley see anything, but we heard his breathing in his sleep. Cameron quickly rushed over to his bed, standing over him, mind racing with ideas. But before he could execute his plan, or Mitchell, we heard a sound. It came from outside the window. Teagan peered out the window and yelled, we all moved to the window. Mitchell awoke in all this noise, he saw the people in his room and screamed for his mom. We were to wrapped up in what Teagan yelled at, we saw two figures running at the window, we got out of the way as they dove through the window. Just as they hit the floor, the mother came bursting through the door and turned the lights on. And she saw it, six kids and her son in the room. She yelled at us, asking who we were, but we didn't answer, then the two unknown girls got up and attacked the mother, Mitchell got out of his bed trying to help his mother, but we restrained him, we made him watch as the girls pulled out little shanks and repeatedly stabbed the mother, the kid was screaming for his mom, we covered his mouth so he didn't make much noise, the girls were now covered in the mothers blood, they got off the mother, her body was lifeless, her face was punctured with stab wounds, she wasn't recognizable. We held his eyes opens and his face towards her, they pulled her head up and her face towards him, he was screaming and crying, the girls looked at us and the smaller one told us it was our turn, Cameron pulled out a 32oz hammer from his jacket, he cocked back and swung and in an instant, his crying turned to gurgling to a throaty noise to show he was still alive. And finally he was silenced by a third and final shot from the hammer. The girls moved the mother so that she was laying next to her son on the bed. It was a bloody mess, all of us were so exhilarated. We asked there names, the smaller of the two was named Kiana, and the taller of the two wouldn't tell us her real name, she said that we should just call her Jak. Which we did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4, the real murders begin

We knew that if this continued that we would have to move on, but we couldn't just leave, our parents would be alarmed, so we did what we do best, one by one our parents were slaughtered, but we never killed our own parents. That would be too risky. But so we didn't look singled out we killed other peoples parents, they were pretty basic though. Simple stabs or beatings. One by one, we left our homes, and our foster homes that we were sent to. We all ended up in the same area we lived before, we had each others email addresses. So we sent innocent emails to not rise attention, saying we should all meet up in the park near our houses. The next week we were all in the park, plotting for where we were going, I said Kansas, it was a long ways away from where we were from. That is what we needed, nobody knew us there, I am old enough to drive so what we did was save up money to buy a car. Three weeks later we had enough to buy an old but reliable mini-van, we went home for one last night. We packed our things and snuck out in the middle of the night, we I picked up Teagan, Jak kiana, Connor, and Cameron, in that order, we left our home state. we got to Kansas in only seven hours, we came across this old abandoned wreck of a house, it was perfect. we fixed up that old wreck on this old country style road it was on. There were weeds growing in the house and there were broken windows and boards everywhere, we found some unused boards in the backyards of the houses down the street from us, we made the house look good on the inside but horrid on the outside, we didn't want the neighbors getting suspicious and checking the place out. But while we were nailing down boards with a nail gun we found at one of our neighbors houses. He must have heard all the noise coming from the house while we were fixing it up, he came through his yard into our yard and right into the house, so we quickly hid when he entered the house, I still had the nail gun in my hand, I was going to wait until he left, but then I heard a noise like struggling, then I looked and kiana was going after this large man, she wasn't doing so well, since she didn't have her knife. I knew I had to help her so I dropped the nail gun and ran as fast as I could and tackled the hell out of this man, he fell to the floor with a thud. and before I knew it, the group was surrounding us. They held him down while I went to go pick up the nail gun. I walked over to him and held the nail gun at him, I was wondering where I

should get him. And then suddenly it came to me, I held the gun to his lips, I said "speak no evil" and pressed the button and a nail drove right through his lips and he couldnt open his mouth, but he let out a scream, or as much as he could muster. Then I held the nail gun to his eyes, "see no evil" I said, then pressed the button and heard another muffled scream. Then I held the nail gun to his ears and said "hear no evil" and pressed the button, a third and final scream. Then I held the nail gun to his fore head and said "there's no evil anymore, is there?" and pushed the button and the nail drove three inches into his head and there was no more movement. Now we have killed someone in Kansas, we knew then that we were a family and we must stick together. I had to find some place to stow away bodies, I had found it about an hour later. There was a basement that was absolutely huge and we knew that we had to fill that basement up. We were a safe distance away from any houses to let a house smell the rotting flesh which was a big problem in my house when we were there and my parents said they didn't know where It was coming from, I actually had to kill an exterminator before he found out about our plan. Luckily my parents left me home alone and I just took his van and drove it about a mile down the road and walked back just before my parents got home, I had just stuck the body in the hole of the basement wall that I had all the bodies in. I told my parents that he said we had a horrible stink bug and rat infestation and that as long as nobody tampered with the spray he put down, that our problem would be gone in about 3-4 weeks. I knew that after 4 weeks had gone by, my parents would get suspicious, and I knew I had to fix that. So I had to tell the group that we couldn't keep the bodies in my house anymore, the smell was getting to my parents and that they would get suspicious. So one weekend when my parents were out, me and the group sealed up the hole in the wall with bricks. We put cement on the bricks and left it at that. A few short weeks later, my parents lay dead outside that sealed up hole. I snapped out of my flashback by the sound of Teagan calling my name. "we're going to get some lunch, you coming?" I said yeah, and we were off, we wanted to go somewhere far off so that the cops couldn't put a border around that restaurant, we drove 75 miles to this little town and went to a seemingly family owned diner. We came in in groups we didn't want to seem like we were together so I went in with teagan, Connor went in with Cameron and Jak and kiana went in together. After we had our meal we left two by two. After we left we walked to where the van was. We had parked it down the road, we didn't want anyone knowing what our van looked like, but as luck would have it there was a homeless man walking down the deserted road, we were gonna let him go, but he was staring at us. We all agreed he had to go, so I went out of the car and walked over to him I asked him if he needed a ride anywhere, that our church group was just heading to our cabin in the woods, he said sure, I said we were about to go have a meal there so I asked if he wanted to share a meal with us, to this he said sure as well. So he got in the van and sealed his fate, we were just gonna kill him quick and easy but then he did something unbelievable, he started coming on the teagan, putting his hand in her lap. Putting his hand around her, moving her hand to his lap. Then she pulled away with a grunt, this scared him slightly, I looked back and saw teagan had fire in her eyes, I knew that she was gonna be the one to kill him. We got him back to the house, I saw he got skeptical by the look of the house on the outside, but once we got him in and he saw the inside he was fine, we sat him down at the table in the living room and we all walked into the kitchen, we started plotting what we were gonna do, but before we really made any plans I said that Teagan should get this one because he was touching her, we all agreed, so we all went to the living room and sat down, we said the food would be done in a minute, he seemed really hungry, but what he didn't know is that he would never get the food, I went to the basement and grabbed a rope we thought would've useful before, I snipped the rope so that it was just large enough to wrap around someone's waist one and a half times, i took the rope and walked up behind him and wrapped the rope around his throat hard enough to restrain him, teagan quickly took a knife out from under the table and stabbed the knife as deep as she could into his crotch, he gurgled trying to scream, but he couldn't. Then she took the knife out and dug it into his chest, through his heart, I let him go as he dropped to the floor, he was bleeding to death, and she left him there, nothing could help him. After we were sure he was just a lifeless corpse, we through him into the basement, the second body of many to come


End file.
